Be My Valentine?
by Hopefaith2
Summary: Competition fanfic with Boss-defeater451. On Valentine's Day, Luigi is going to ask the girl of his dreams a very special question. It's always known that the course to finding love is never a smooth one.


_**Hey guys! I'm kinda late for class right now, but I wanted to upload this before I go. This a Valentine's Day oneshot. I wanted to update this yesterday, but I had a paper to write, so I couldn't. So, I apologize that it's a day late. And also, Boss Defeater 451 and I are having a little competition between each other, and we need your help. We you need to read not only this, but Boss Defeater's oneshot, and to compare and contrast the two. We need to know who makes the most mistakes in grammar, and spelling. So if you guys can do us that by writing that in your reviews, that would be great. I don't own anything, except my OC. The card is based off stvalentinesdaydotorg, but the last stanza is my very own creation. So, read and review, have a happy Valentine's Day!**_

_I can't do this.  
><em>

Luigi thinks to himself, as he sighs very loudly. He takes off his famous green hat to scratch his head in frustration. He is sitting on a bench in Peach's Castle Gardens wearing his usual outfit which consist of dark jean overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green T-shirt, and last but not least, his famous green hat with the letter "L" on it to finish off the ensemble, Today is a very special day. Today is February 14th, also known as Valentine's Day. The day celebrating Saint Valentine, and all he represented: Love. The day when people showed other people how much they truly care about each other by giving gifts. Every year it was the same. He would get cards from Peach, Mario (an inside joke they play with each other), and occasionally, Toad and Toadette. Even from Yoshi, who always got him cards with the words "I Love You Mama", written in them. To this day, Luigi still wonders how the heck Yoshi manages to write in those cards. He even received a card from Princess Éclair, most likely as a thank you for helping out her kingdom. It has been implied that the waffle princess and plumber have a relationship between them, but Luigi assured them that there was nothing of the sort, and they were just friends. And every year, he would give them a card in return, as a sign of thank you, and acknowledgement. But this year would be different from the last year. This year, he would add two more names to his list to buy Valentine's Day cards for. The first would be to Felicity, Peach's niece who just turned twelve a couple of months ago, and the second was none other than…

Daisy.

The fiery, spunky, tomboyish, brown haired girl from the desert that had managed to leave a huge mark on his mind and his heart. From the day they met, he was entranced by her beauty, her laugh, her boldness, everything about her. This was the year he was going show her exactly how he felt about her. This was the year he was going to tell Daisy how much she meant to him. No matter how much it would hurt him, metaphorically and literally, Daisy is going to know how much he cared for her. Even if it killed him, but he really hopes that he doesn't actually die before he gets the chance to tell her.

"This year, I'm going to tell her how I feel! And nothing is going to stop me!" Luigi says bravely, and boldly to himself since he's alone sitting on the bench in Peach's Castle Gardens, or so he thinks.

"Hi Mister Lou!"

"Aahhh!" Luigi screams as he jumps. He accidentally steps on the bottom part of his overalls, causing himself to slip and fall onto the ground. He moans in pain and rubs his head as he hears some girly, childish giggling around him.

"Ohhhhh."

"I'm sorry Mister Luigi! Are you okay?" Luigi opens his eyes, and slowly gets up from the ground. He looks up to see a short, young, brown skinned girl with her light brown hair in two pigtails wearing a lavender colored dress, and a pair of white sneakers. Her brown eyes are looking at him in concern.

"Felic? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mister Mario and Auntie Peach are doing something lovey dovey at the castle for Valentine's Day, and I didn't wanna bother them, so I went to see what you were up to." Luigi wasn't very surprised. He knew his brother and Princess Peach had feelings for each other for a very long time. However, it was a little more than a three months ago that he asked her out on an official date. Everyone in the kingdom knew of the feelings the two shared for each other. Needless to say, they were all very happy when they heard the news.

"Felic, how many times do we have to tell you to call my bro and me by our names? You don't need the Mr. part in it. We're completely fine with you calling us by our names."

"Sorry. It's a force of habit. But that's not the reason why I came here! I came here for two reasons!"

"And what are they?"

"Well, reason number 1 was to give you this! I didn't get the chance for me to give you mine when you gave me yours earlier." Felicity says as she hands Luigi a Valentine's Day card. Luigi takes the time to open, and read it. After he's done, he closes the card.

"Thanks for the card, Felicity. You didn't have to get me one."

"Of course I did! You guys have been really nice to me since I've been here, and I wanted to show you mean to me."

"Awww. Come here you!" Felicity runs toward Luigi, and gives him a hug.

"And, I came here to tell you that Daisy's looking for you." Felicity says as they're still hugging.

"Daisy's looking for me?" Luigi says as he unintentionally pushes the young girl out of their hug, causing her to scream and fall onto the ground. Felicity rubs her butt as she gets up from the floor, and looks at him.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Luigi says as he frantically tries to apologize to the twelve year old.

"It's fine. But yeah Daisy's looking for you. She told me to keep an eye out for you. Seems like she really wants to tell you something. By the way, did you get her a Valentine's Day gift?"

"Yup! I wrote her a poem to show how much I care about her in a card. You wouldn't happen to know where Daisy is now, do you?"

"Well, aren't you the romantic? And she told me that she was going to be in Toad Town almost the whole day."

"Thanks Felicity. Wish me luck!" Luigi says as he runs out of the garden as fast as he can to get the girl of his dreams.

"Good luck!"

_Five minutes later..._

Luigi finally made it to the center of Toad Town. He checks his pocket to make sure the card is still here. He lets out a big sigh in relief as it's still there. He looks around to see if Daisy is here. To his relief, his finds her sitting on the well in the middle of the square with Waluigi...

WALUIGI!

Luigi's eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Wanting to hear the conversation better, he takes a few steps forward, and moves behind a cart to get a better look at them. To his disgust, Waluigi is giving her presents, which includes flowers, chocolates, promises he doesn't intend to keep-er I mean jewelery. To his relief, she's refusing his gifts with a sweet, subtle answer.

"There is no way in this whole world I'm accepting your gifts, Waluigi!"

"Come on Daisy! Why won't you accept my gifts! I love you, you love me, and it's Valentine's Day!"

"First off, I don't love you, Waluigi. I can't accept your gifts because that would mean I have some sort of affection toward you, and I don't have any type of affection toward you. Do you see now?"

"You would if you take these gifts!"

"Waluigi, if you think taking gifts will make me fall for you, then you have a really bad understanding about how love works."

"I know how love works! You should be grateful that I'm giving you the time of day today! Not a lot of men do!" Waluigi screams out, causing everyone in the area to the look at them. Daisy is taken back by his words, as tears slowly start to form on her face.

Luigi scrunches his hand into a tight fist. Never has been so furious. So angry. So pissed off at anyone until now. Without even thinking, Luigi walks over to them, and punches Waluigi right in the face, shocking everyone, especially Daisy. Waluigi is knocked out completely by the surprise hit.

"Luigi." Daisy says in a small voice. Luigi turns around, and rushes to her side.

"Daisy, are you all right?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Felic told me you were here, and how you were looking for me."

"That doesn't matter now. Just forget it." Luigi is taken back by her words, and her somber expression. _What Waluigi said must have really gotten to her._

"Why?"

"Because Waluigi was right. No guy would give me the time of day. I'm sorry I brought you out here for nothing, Luigi." Daisy says as she sits back down on the well. Luigi sits right next to her.

"But Daisy, I would give you the time of day. In fact I'm doing it right now!" Daisy chuckles, which is music to his ears.

"Besides, I wanted to see you. I practically rushed over here to see you, and it's a good thing I did. I wanted to give you this. It's not much, but I hope it's good enough for you." Luigi says as he hands her the card to her. Her eyes widen in surprise as she slowly takes the card. She opens it, and starts to read it.

_Dearest Daisy, _

_You've given me a reason_  
><em> For smiling once again,<em>  
><em> You've filled my life with peaceful dreams<em>  
><em> and you've become my closest friend.<em>

_ You've shared your heartfelt secrets_  
><em> And your trust you've given me,<em>  
><em> You showed me how to feel again<em>  
><em> To laugh, and love, and see.<em>

_ If life should end tomorrow_  
><em> And from this world I should part,<em>  
><em> I shall be forever young<em>  
><em> For you have touched my heart<em>

_Now I ask you for the first time  
>Forgive me that it doesn't rhyme.<br>Will you do me the greatest pleasure  
>And be my Valentine?<br>_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_~Luigi  
><em>

Tears start to well up in her eyes as she finishes reading the poem. She can't help but hug the plumber ridiculously tight while shedding some tears.

"This is the most beautiful card I ever gotten from anyone. Thank you so much." Daisy says as they part, and she wipes away the remaining tears in her eyes. Luigi blushes crimson red to the princess.

"So, will you be my valentine?"

"Of course I will. I wanted you to come here so I could ask you the same question. But Waluigi got here before you did."

"Yeah, which reminds me. I think I broke my hand." Luigi says as he looks at his right hand in pain. Daisy gaps and softly takes his hand, and looks at it.

"Oh, Luigi. I'm sorry your hand is broken because of me."

"Don't blame yourself. I've been wanting to do that to him for a very long time. You just gave me the strength and courage to finally do it."

"Well come on, I can fix it right up when we get back to the castle." Daisy says as they get up from the well and walk back hand in hand (with Luigi's good hand).

"And Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for everything." Daisy says as she kisses him on the cheek, causing both parties to blush (but Luigi wins by a landslide). In the end, Luigi did break his hand, but he also got the girl of his dreams to finally be his, even thought it was only for that one day. But it is quite certain that sooner or later, she'll be his, and he'll be hers, for more than a day. And maybe, this will be the start where they'll be each others valentines every single Valentine's Day after this...

forever.


End file.
